Something Missing
by Froshe
Summary: L'enfance de Thomas et Lucille, avec l'évolution de leur sentiments. Comment sont-ils passés d'enfants innocents à criminels incestueux à l'adolescence ?
1. Chapter 1

J'ai décidé de faire en quelque sorte un recueil d'OS/Drabble, qui relate l'enfance de Lucille et de Thomas. Chaque chapitre mettra en scène les deux avec un âge croissant au fur et à mesure. Jusqu'à l'inévitaaable :D

 _Âge de Lucille : 7 ans_

 _Âge de Thomas : 4 ans_

 _Affection purement fraternelle, il n'y a rien d'inceste dans ce drabble, mais pour plus tard... x)_

Le manoir grince. Le manoir grince et toi tu as peur.

Tu entends les fantômes, c'est elle qui t'a dit qu'il y en avait, et ça t'effraies. Tu ne sais que tu ne devrais pas, elle a dit qu'elle était là pour toi, qu'elle te protégerais. Toujours.

Tu es dans ton lit et tu souries. Tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Parce que c'est ta grande soeur, parce qu'elle a juré de ne jamais te laisser tomber. Votre affection est purement innocente, et elle changera un jour, mais ça tu ne le sais pas. Tu ne vois qu'un modèle parental en ta soeur, elle qui remplace si bien la mère que tu n'as jamais pu avoir.

Vous êtes encore enfermés là-haut, elle et toi. Mère a dit que c'était pour votre "éducation". Tu ne comprends pas ce que c'est, c'est un mot encore trop compliqué pour toi, mais ta soeur elle te l'a expliqué.

" C'est pour qu'on soit des gens bien plus tard."

Tu avais hoché la tête, joyeux, et heureux de pouvoir devenir quelqu'un de bien. Tu avais promis que tu le serais, que tu serais un parfait "gentlemen". C'était aussi elle qui te l'avait appris, elle t'avait dit que c'était être gentil avec les filles.

Bien sûr que tu le serais ! Tu ne voulais pas faire de mal à ta soeur, pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait à d'autres ?

Elle avait pleuré. Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure alors tu t'étais avancé vers elle, tu avais serré Lucille dans tes bras minces, alors qu'elle te dégageait une mèche du front.

C'est de joie, avait-elle expliqué, alors que tu hochais la tête, sans comprendre.

Quant on pleurait, c'était pas de tristesse ?

Tu es toujours dans ton lit, à serrer une figurine contre toi. Elle est grossièrement taillée, en bois, et remplie d'échardes mais tu l'aimes. Tu crois que c'est ça non ? Lucille te l'a dit, aimer c'est sentir des petits frissons dans ton cou, dans ton coeur, et être heureux. Alors, oui, il aime sa figurine en bois parce que c'est Lucille qui le lui a fait.

Elle est horrible, physiquement parlant, mais tu t'en fiches, parce qu'elle a mis du temps à te le faire. Tu lui a promis que c'était à toi de faire ça, et que les prochaines fois, ce serait à ton tour de lui fabriquer des jouets en bois. Elle a ri, en disant que tu étais trop petit.

Tu t'étais vexé, beaucoup. Tu t'étais tourné, en boudant, et avait dit que si tu étais très grand !

Le manoir grince. Beaucoup. Tu continue de serrer contre toi l'objet en bois, et tu sens des petites choses te rentrer dans les doigts. Lucille a dit que c'était des échrades. Quelque chose comme ça.

Tu te rappelles tout ce qu'elle t'apprends, et tu souries aussi beaucoup.

Tu as des petits frissons aussi, dans ton coeur et dans ton cou, et tu te dis que tu es vraiment heureux avec Lucille.

Ton sourire s'agrandit alors que tu te serres un peu plus contre Lucille, qui dort à côté de toi.

Oui, vraiment.

 _Tu aimes Lucille._


	2. Chapter 2

Âge de Lucille : 9 ans.

Âge de Thomas : 6 ans, et demi.

Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait, et ça lui mouillait les cheveux, faisant retomber sur ses yeux les petites mèches noires trempées.

Ça la faisait rire, de le voir ainsi, tournoyer sous la pluie, riant aux éclats et s'aspergeant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ça lui faisait oublier, qu'à l'intérieur, ils étaient enfermés dans un grenier pas plus grand qu'une chambre et ce toute la journée. Ou presque. Ils avaient réussis, par un moyen étrange, à convaincre Mère de les laisser aller dehors.

Elle s'était contentée d'hocher la tête en les prévenant que la moindre goutte d'eau à l'intérieur leur serait accompagnée de la paire de baffe nécessaire. Lucille avait promit, et s'était empressée d'emmener son frère dehors.

C'était la première fois en Six ans d'existences, qu'il était sous la pluie. Et son rire communicatif, son sourire propre à l'enfance, ce même sourire qui avait déserté il semblait à jamais les joues de Lucille, donnait envie de le laisser là à jamais.

S'arrêtant brutalement de tourner, Thomas, courut vers Lucille avant de lui poser ses quenottes mouillées sur les joues. La pluie n'épargnait pas non plus la jeune enfant, mais elle s'en moquait, elle resterait là le temps nécessaire pour que son frère s'amuse.

" Tu as vu ? C'est quoi ?"

Un sourire léger orna les lèvres de Lucille, tandis qu'elle caressait le front de l'enfant, avant de daigner lui répondre.

" Je te l'ai déjà dit, Thomas. L'eau quitte la terre et s'en va dans le ciel, qui ensuite la rejette. La pluie."

Ouvrant grand ses yeux, comme pour tenter d'engloutir le maximum de connaissances, le futur Sir Sharp inclina la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

" Comment tu sais tout ça ? "

" Comme toi, mon frère. Je lis. Je lis chaque livre du grenier. "

Hochant la tête, Thomas s'écarta de Lucille afin d'ouvrir grand les bras pour accueillir l'eau. Il était tellement adorable comme ça, pensait Lucille, avec un éclat bienveillant dans le regard.

L'eau s'infiltrait dans l'argile rouge de la terre, faisant ressortir l'écarlate et donnant l'impression qu'une boue de sang, qu'une sorte de mer pourpre s'agitait sous leurs pieds. Une mer qui serait souillée réellement dans plusieurs année. Mais ça, évidemment ni Lucille ni Thomas ne pouvaient être au courant.

" Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, jamais," se jura Lucille en voyant la silhouette de son frère courir dans l'argile.

 _Parce que tu es la seule personne qui donne un sens à ma vie ici._

* * *

Tadaam ! Et merci beaucoup pour la review et le follow ! ;)


End file.
